Post-tensioned type concrete structures are common in the building construction industry. Such post-tensioned concrete structures are commonly used, for example, as floor decks. Post-tensioned concrete structures allow for thinner concrete structures and/or greater column free spaces. In general, reinforcing steel strands are positioned in the concrete formwork at predetermined locations prior to the concrete being poured. Traditionally, the strands are positioned to be within a thickness of the concrete structure, with a high point at a support or near an edge of the concrete formwork and a low point at a middle area of the concrete formwork. After the concrete is poured and hardened, each strand is tensioned, for example, at a load of about 26,000 pounds. The tensioned strands add a pre-tensioned force to the concrete structure. At the vertical edge of concrete structure, steel plate anchors are used at each strand or group of strands to spread out the large tensile forces over a larger area of concrete than each strand itself.
Window wall anchors or curtain wall anchors may also be embedded in the concrete structure and used to support an exterior wall or skin of a building. In general, the wall anchors are installed in the concrete formwork at predetermined locations (i.e., at the vertical edges of the concrete structure) prior to the concrete being poured. The wall anchor typically includes headed steel studs that are welded to the wall anchor, which serve to fasten the wall anchor to the hardened concrete structure. Some wall anchors are formed of a steel ‘C’ channel or a steel plate that is folded creating a trench within it. The interior of the ‘C’ channel or the trench serves to support pins that are connected to wall panels. These pins fit into the ‘C’ channel or trench and are then turned to lock the pin to the wall anchor. Other wall anchors provide a plate onto which a wall is attached using fasteners and/or welding.
However, there are times when a plate anchor for a tensioned steel strand and a wall anchor need to be positioned at a same location on the edge of the concrete structure. Thus, a trade-off may have to be made whether to include the wall anchor or the plate anchor. This can limit the position of the tensioned steel strands and/or walls of the structure or building being constructed.